


The night we met

by HijikataTrash



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, Modern AU, Slow Build, Soulmates, To Be Continued, because i, gintoki is a matchmaker, idk how to tag this, its a mess, m not really funny, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: Something about the word “soulmate” pissed Kagura off. Something about it threw her off and stirred something deep inside of her. She couldn’t quite get her finger on it, but Gin-chan often insisted on saying that maybe it was because she didn’t have one.





	The night we met

**Author's Note:**

> Another Okikagu piece gomen >.< There is some GinHiji implied sorry if y'all don't ship it:( Nonetheless, enjoy!!
> 
> Also, the title should say the afternoon we met but I liked night better so deal with that lmao

Something about the word “soulmate” pissed Kagura off. Something about it threw her off and stirred something deep inside of her. She couldn’t quite get her finger on it, but Gin-chan often insisted on saying that maybe it was because she didn’t have one. Of course he was just teasing her, but she still wondered if maybe he was right. The thought kind of scared her. The thought of not belonging with anyone. Maybe she was bound to be alone forever.

 

She searched for signs of her said soulmate in every detail. Apparently, it’s different for everyone. Gin-chan found his the day he started seeing colors. He’d been colorblind his whole life and then one day, they all appeared one after the other, starting with the culprit’s eyes color. Blue. It was blue. He still described it as one of the most amazing thing to ever happen to him. Seeing colors, that is. Blue is his favourite color, but it has nothing to do with the owner of the pair of eyes, what are you saying?

Shinpachi’s experience had been a little harsher. Every single time his soulmate broke a bone, he broke the exact same bone even with doing nothing. When his soulmate got sick, he went down the same path. Unfortunately for him, his promised one was kind of wild and apparently loved to go out in impossible temperatures thus always getting colds. Shinpachi on his part always did his best to keep out of danger and harm’s way. He didn’t want the person he belonged with to be injured by his fault. The day he finally met her, he just knew. He felt in his bones, every single one he ever broke because of his reckless soulmate. After that, the spell was lifted and never again did it happen. Like some kind of magic.

 

But she was almost 18 now and her soulmate had showed no sign whatsoever of existing. Maybe he had died during the war? Maybe he was in a hospital somewhere, injured and incapable of even just moving. Maybe he was on the other side of the planet, living his life not even bothered by finding his soulmate. Or maybe she just didn’t have one. Bound to be alone. Normally this wouldn’t hurt her feelings like this. But lately, all of her friends were reunited with their soulmates. Hell, even Kamui had found the one. So she was left behind, no one had business with her now that they had their precious lover! Maybe she should give up and accept the fact that no one was coming to get her.

-

Then, on a peaceful, warm afternoon, a miracle happened. Upon waking up from a well deserved nap, Kagura noticed something odd on her arms. Black permanent marker was littered all over her body; her arms, her belly, her back, even her face!

“What the fuck Gin-chan!” She jumped out of the chair she was laying in and entered the small apartment where she lived with the silver haired man. She threw her finger in front of her, accusing him of her appearance.

“Wow Kagura, are those real tattoos? I thought I told you to wait to be 18 to do that! And dicks, really? Could have found way better, ask Hijikata,” The mayo lover lifted his sleeve to show drawings on his arms. “Hot ain’t it?”

“Argh Gin-chan! Those aren’t tattoos dumbass; _you_ drew this on me while I was sleeping! Is this punishment for throwing Shinpachi into Sadaharu’s mouth? I swear it was an accident and I didn’t think he would bite him that hard!” She was lying obviously; of course she did it on purpose.

“You did what now? You selfish girl, you should have waited for me to see!” She was about to argue when Hijikata intervened, moving his body in between them.

“I think we are deviating from the main subject here. Gintoki, did you do it or not?” As always, Hijikata acted as the mature person in the room and tried his best to resolve the problem. Do all policemen do that?

“I did not, I swear! I was with you the whole time, remember?”

“Oh right...” Gintoki hit him in the head and whispered about him not being that old, which earned him a smack behind the head too.

“Well this certainly doesn’t change the fact that I am covered in marker and apparently no one is the culprit here,” She crossed her arms on her chest and stomped her foot on the ground. She was angry, who would even dare to do that?

“I don’t know kid. Just go take a shower and make all those dicks disappear,” Gintoki sighed, continuing the conversation he was having with Hijikata before Kagura came in screaming.

She growled in defeat and directed her feet to the bathroom.

-

A few days later, while she was resting her head against the hard wood of her school desk, she noticed scribbling in the palm of her hand. The only thing it read was: “Dinner with the freak at 8”. She wasn’t the type to take notes on her skin and that sure as hell wasn’t her handwriting. Who was the freak and why would someone write a reminder in _her_ hand? She stared at it for a good 10 minutes, trying to understand just what it could mean. What the hell was happening to her?

-

Sougo isn’t the type to attend parties for the sole reason that he doesn’t handle alcohol really well. He knows his limits, but he always ends up not respecting them. So he stays away from them the best he can with some exceptions. Today was an exception. His friend Yamazaki had finally met his one and only soulmate and of course everyone thought it a good reason to celebrate.

How did Yamazaki even end up finding his soulmate before him? It’d been pretty easy for Yamazaki to find her actually. And by easy he means he had a timer on his wrist, indicating to him at what time exactly he’d meet her for the first time. See? Easy. He just had to wait for it to come down to zero and not bother about anything else until then. How Sougo wished he had it that simple.

But tonight was not the time to worry about that. He had to, or at least pretend to, be happy for his friend and drink with him and a bunch of other people he didn’t care about. At least drinking would make him forget about how alone he was.

-

He woke up the day after at way past noon. He didn’t remember a damn thing that happened the previous night and he felt sick. Once again, he exaggerated in alcohol quantities and he might live to regret it right now. Some of yesterday’s booze was coming back up his system and he ran to the bathroom before he could spill everything on the carpet lying in front of him.

After throwing up for a good 10 minutes and feeling like dying, he finally got up to wash up a little bit before he headed back home. Upon being faced to himself in the mirror, he noticed drawings, drunken drawings, covering most of his body: his legs, his arms, his belly, even his face! Nonetheless, Sougo was really angry that drawn dicks were the only visible things on his skin. He was beyond angry, but he was way too tired and hangover to start dealing with this. He’d just beat up whoever did this when this killing headache and sickness left him. For now, the only thing he wanted was to go home and sleep for the rest of the day.

-

When he saw his friends at school a few days later, he gave them a hard time.

“Y’all are idiots! Dumb fucking asses with no brains,” He pointed his finger at the man standing in the middle, Yamazaki.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,”

“Did you have fun by drawing dicks on me at least?” Sougo asked, the hint of a smile forming at the corner of his lips. Even though he wouldn’t say it to them, he’s glad they had their fun.

“Oh that...yeah we did have lots of fun. You were so cute sleeping though, we couldn’t help it!” He chuckled softly at his remark and tapped his shoulder lightly.

“I’ll kill you one day,” Yamazaki shivered and nodded rapidly. “Great, let’s get to class!” His sadistic side could really be scary.

-

During the lunch break, he got a message from Hijikata, his legal guardian or some shit, saying he had to show up to dinner with him at 8. Sougo honestly hated this mayo freak and even though he felt like he wouldn’t have gotten far in life without him, he couldn’t wait for him to get out of his life for good. Dinner sounded like the worst thing ever, especially if he brought his boyfriend along _again_ , but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. If he didn’t go Hijikata would throw a fit about how Sougo never tried to make this work and just wanted to make his life a living hell and Sougo truly wasn’t in the mood for that, if he ever was.

The rendezvous was so unimportant to Sougo though. So he took the decision to write it down, but the lack of paper around forced him to scribble it in the palm of his hand, with a short but clear instruction. “Dinner with the freak at 8.” Now he couldn’t forget.

-

Kagura wasn’t the artistic type and her bad art grades proved it. But when she put herself to it and inspiration struck, the things she drew could end up being magnificent and worth showing off. Her speciality lied in skin drawing, although Gintoki insisted that it didn’t exist. She liked to draw pretty flowers on her own body and amused herself by creating her own designs on Gintoki, which he didn’t mind. But seeing as Gintoki wasn’t home tonight, she’d have to make do with the only canvas she had; herself.

She got her markets out and started to draw nice little flowers and then a big red rose in the middle. She filled the black lines with red and green, playing with colors and perfecting the drawing. When she found herself satisfied with it she sat on the couch and waited for Gintoki to come back from his date to show him what she’d create.

-

As Sougo waited for the only paternal figure in his life to show up to the restaurant he’d chosen, he noticed something unfamiliar creeping up his arm. He jumped out in fright and shook his arm in a poor attempt to get whatever was on his arm off. He stared as the lines climbed up his arm and halted at the elbow. “What the-“

“Nice tattoo Okita-kun,” His voice was cut off by a more annoying one. Of course the insupportable duo chose this moment to finally arrive. “What’s with our kids and tattoos lately?”

“Stop calling them our kids, you know they aren’t,” Hijikata’s voice was even more annoying and Sougo couldn’t wait for the end of this night.

“Well it’s as if!” The black haired man rolled his eyes and gave his attention to the younger boy.

“What’s with that anyway, Sougo? It’s kind of pretty which is not your thing,”

“How would you know that, huh? I don’t know where it came from; it just appeared on my arm I guess,” He brushed it off and they went inside to eat.

-

Gintoki came home later that night to a half asleep Kagura on the couch. He crouched down to her level and brushed away a strand of hair.

“Go sleep in your bed, idiot,” She murmured something Gintoki didn’t understand and she sat on the couch.

“Look, I drew this,” She extended her arm to show the drawing she’d done earlier. “Pretty, huh?”

Gintoki was taken aback and touched the marker lines slightly. He tried to figure out how that could be possible.

“Do you know a boy named Okita Sougo?” The sound of this name made her heart drop for an unknown reason.

“I don’t think so? Why?” She was still waiting for him to praise her hard work.

“Hm. No reason...nice drawing, I think it’s your best one yet,” All concern about the boy disappeared when Gintoki finally complimented her art.

-

School the next day was as normal as it could get. Kagura’s friends and plenty of other people she didn’t know admired her arm and the beautiful drawing on it. Some people even mistook it for a real tattoo! The day couldn’t get any better.

Until Gintoki called her saying an emergency had occurred and she had to come home right away.

She quickly and worriedly packed her books and ran as fast as she could home.

She didn’t make it home that afternoon though.

-

Hijikata wasn’t the type to call Sougo. In fact, he wasn’t the type to call anyone. So when his name flashed on his phone’s screen, panicked ran through him against his will. He tried to sound as normal as he could when he picked up, but failed miserably when he heard his own voice. Way too high pitched.

“What do you want?”

“You need to come home right now!” Sougo tried to sound as detached as he could.

“Alright, but I’m not running for you,” He immediately hanged up and started walking on the path home.

-

Kagura ran as fast as she could, thinking Gintoki was surely hurt or Shinpachi was hurt. On her way she crossed a sandy haired man with crimson eyes. She stopped dead in her track, feeling her blood boiling in her veins and her heart beating so fast it could have jumped out of her chest.

“Oi!” She jumped in surprised. The voice made her dizzy and she felt scared to turn around. However, never would she kneel to a man, so she took her courage in both hands and slowly stood up and turned her body around to face the boy.

When their eyes met, they felt like a heavy weight had been lifted up their shoulders. Kagura’s right arm started to itch and upon looking down, she noticed that it was her drawing that had this sensation.

“You too?” She got scared at his sudden voice again and simply nodded, knowing him, too, was feeling the itch. The man got closer to her and compared both of their arms, showing a clear resemblance.

No, identical drawings were before them, on two stranger’s arms. “How?”

That’s the only thing Kagura could manage to say and the man chuckled.

“I’m Okita Sougo, your soulmate,” He grinned at her reaction.

“Kagura,” They both lifted their hands before shaking hands.

Soulmates, huh?

 She’d finally found the one.

-

As Gintoki and Hijikata lied down in front of the television, Gintoki wondered about a small detail.

“Do you think they met?”

“They’re not here are they? They sure as hell did,”

“We’re such good dads!” Hijikata threw his pillow at his face.

“Stop saying that!”

**Author's Note:**

> I..really like Soulmate aus


End file.
